


Break Time

by SoftDadCarlos



Series: Family Life [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Someone help Carlos, This is so short I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftDadCarlos/pseuds/SoftDadCarlos
Summary: Carlos can’t stand 90′s era English dubs.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Series: Family Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701460
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous. I took the opening paragraph from Union and put it in this one because I felt like it meant more sense with when this takes place. I don’t have a lot of time on my hands right now with the amount of uni work I have to do. I really felt like writing though so I snuck this in.

It was a little strange at first, being basically strangers who formed an instant connection, especially when it's expected to date for a couple of years _before_ moving in together. But extraordinary circumstances lead to extraordinary outcomes. In this case that meant Carlos quitting from Umbrella with a lot of hush money shoved his way, buying a house off the grid in Florida for him and Jill to live in. The real estate agency was rather confused how a 21-year-old had so much money but didn’t ask questions. So after moving from his old cramped studio apartment, Carlos was content with this setup.

There were times where Carlos found himself missing Jill despite living under the same roof as her. Once they had moved, Jill had quickly set up an office in which to track down and locate her former teammates - people of which Carlos had heard many stories of, the most horrifying of which being the Arklay Mansion incident. And once she had found them and established contact, she’d thrown herself into getting justice for Raccoon City.

At first, Carlos didn’t mind. It was something she felt like she needed to do and he wasn’t going to deny her that. In fact, he used the time that she was busy to rent anime from a nearby Blockbuster. And man did it make him long for the versions available in his home country. The censoring in the English dubs was awful. Why was Zoisite a woman? He was a gay man when he watched it in Spanish. But as bad as it was, it’d make do until he could get his hands on the good stuff.

However, he could only watch so much bad anime dubs by himself before he longed to have someone pick it apart with him. He would check in on Jill often with homemade sandwiches for her to eat or a coffee when she asked. Her supercop mode was one of the things that he admired about her, it was just a shame she didn’t know how to pace herself or give herself a break. And it was only after spotting Saint Seiya during his most recent blockbuster trip that he came up with a brilliant idea.

It was three in the afternoon and Jill had been locked away in her office since ten in the morning. Working for five hours straight without a break wasn’t healthy for anyone. So with as much gusto as possible and a goofy smile plastered on his face, Carlos threw open the door.

“Supercop! I have a mission for you?”

Jill looked up from the document on her desk, unfazed, and raised a single perfect brow, “And what would that be mophead?”

“Your mission, should you chose to accept it, is to watch terrible English anime with me and see which one of us lasts longest,” he said, pointing to himself with his thumb.

She looked from the document and back to Carlos with a smirk, “Want to make that a bet?”

* * *

Jill didn’t find Saint Seiya interesting to say the least. From what she could gather from Carlos’ little annoyed outbursts, the English version was censored and was watered down as to be made ‘child-friendly’.

“I don’t think I can stand much more English anime. I need to get my hands on Spanish. Ah! But then you wouldn’t be able to watch it!” Carlos threw his hands up in the air before covering his face in frustration.

“It’s okay.”

Jill pulled his hands from his face, holding them in her own.

“No it’s not,” he pouted, “I want to share what enjoy with you… either you’re going to have to learn Spanish or I’m going to have to learn Japanese.”

“Why not both? Might come in handy if we both know. It might take you longer to learn Japanese though since it has a completely different alphabet.”

Jill could see the spark in his eye at the suggestion as he began to smile, “I hope you’re a quick learner because I want to get my hands on the good stuff as soon as I can!”

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing from you guys! Please tell me what parts you liked!
> 
> Requests are closed right now. I'm also on twitter @mxbelmounte.


End file.
